Karins cousin
by Queen of fire and chaos
Summary: Karin has a mysterious cousin that comes to visit. She becomes a town legend and there are rumours if she is really human or not.... please read and review
1. Default Chapter

~*Karins cousin*~  
  
As always Doctor Aki was in the conveniance store, eating pudding, while Henry stood in the background frowning and vigorously putting boxes away while muttering about how he hoped some people would actually pay for what they were eating and not going to put it on yet another of the ever growing IOU lists. Nothing was happening and he wanted nothing more then to close up store and go home. He was about to tell Doctor Aki to go away when Karin walked in and went over to her uncle. Henry groaned. Soon the store would be flooded with Karins ardent admirers. How one girl could have so many guys after her and still remain clueless was the eighth wonder of the world. He could see what every guy her age saw, and if she was only three years older, he might have flirted with her himself, but she wasnt. And he sort of saw her as a little sister as well. He wandered over listlessly to evesdrop. Not as if he had anything better to do.  
  
" Uncle Aki...." asked Karin sweetly, waiting for him to notice her while she stared at him with her big greeny gray eyes.  
  
" Yes Karin? " he said, responding only after finishing off his latest pudding and staring sorrowfully into its empty depths.  
  
" I just wanted to remind you that you said you'd be waiting at the airport for someone today." she said.  
  
" What?" said Aki frowning into his empty pudding depths again.  
  
" You told me and Miss Caviar to remind you that you need to go to the airport." repeated Karin patiently.  
  
" The airport huh?" he said " Now why would I want to go to the..." he stopped mid sentance and his face visably paled. " Uh...I gotta go do something... somewhere." he said glancing at his watch, and turning even paler.  
  
" You mean you need to go to the airport, right Uncle?" said Karin  
  
" Yes...no...I'll see you later." he said before running to the door.  
  
Henry was rather amused until he realised that the doctor had yet again failed to pay for any of the puddings he'd consumed.  
  
" Hey...wait...the puddings!!" he yelled running to the door.  
  
" Put them on my tab.." came the reply floating back on the breeze as Dr Aki jumped into his car and sped away, narrowly avoiding pedestrians. Henry kicked the door in frustration and turned to go back inside, when he was run over by Rintaro, who carried on dancing on his back while talking at top speed..  
  
" Hey, your crazy Uncle dude almost ran us over Karin whats his deal? Pudding overload or something? I like your hair...it looks different what did you do to it? Dude...Wheres Henry? Did he also leave or something?" said Rintaro pausing at last in the doorway.  
  
" Im underneath you." said Henry weakly.  
  
" Oh sorry dude." said Rintaro jumping off in a hurry.  
  
" Poor Henry." said Karin walking over to examine him. " How are you feeling?"  
  
" Fine." said Henry brusquely standing up. " Now if you could all just..."  
  
He didnt get to finish off his sentance before Ikki, Koji, Erika, and their medabots all stormed into the store as well.  
  
" Did you see that?" asked Erika bubbling over with joy " It'll make the headlines. I can see it already. 'Top Medabot scientist goes crazy due to too much pudding intake.' It'll be sensational. " she said finishing up her eyes shining with delight.  
  
" Oh come on Erika, he hasnt gone crazy and you know it. He was in a hurry to get somewhere." came Ikki's rather superior reply.  
  
" Gk gk gk. Then why did he try and kill us with his car?!? Huh? Expain that one to me mr smarty pants." came Medabees sarcastic retort.  
  
" Will you commoners stop assulting my ears with your vulgar and annoying voices." came Koji's reply in his usual polite fashion. Then he saw Karin standing next to Henry, a store clerk who dismissed, and Rintaro. A rival. He sauntered over. " Ah Karin my darling, I've been looking for you all day."  
  
" Hi Koji...Ikki..Erika. How have you all been?"  
  
Immediately both boys went red and tried to tell her how wonderful they were, how much they missed her. Even Rintaro was no longer immune to her charm. He couldnt stand by while the other two tried to get Karins affection. While all three boys made complete fools of themselves, Erika and the medabots stood watching. Medabee narrowed his verdent eyes and muttered a comment under his breath while Erika nodded and muttered one of her own.  
  
Henry sighed. Yup, another uneventful day. He went back to polishing the counter glumly.  
  
**************************  
  
As Doctor Aki drove down the road like a maniac towards the airport, he was cursing himself for a fool. He had to pick up Karins cousin, Katerina today. Her parents had just been killed in a tragic shoot out and the girl needed someone to stay with till she could find her own feet. He paused at a red light and carried on thinking...Instead of remembering that she was coming today, he'd been stuffing his face with pudding...(his one and only weakness.) and was now late as a consequence. He sighed and resumed driving. He prayed that she'd still be there, he was after all only an hour late...  
  
************************  
  
Katrina waited at the airport shivering. She'd been waiting for forty-five minutes already and decided to wait fifteen more before she called a cab. She remembered Uncle Aki as being a bit of a scatter brain and wondered if he'd even remembered that she was coming. She sighed outloud and resumed her pacing. The airport staff were looking at her strangely and she knew that they were still wondering why she was here...why she hadnt yet been picked up. Story of my life. She thought bitterly. The one whose always forgotten, the quiet one, the shy one...well Im sick of it...all of it. Im going to take a stand and find a new identity. I can now that my parents...She broke off her train of thought as her breath caught in her throat... Now that they're no longer with me... The last thought echoed round her head like an out of control merry-go- round. She went back to her bags and got out her cell phone. Time to call in the cavelry. She dialled Uncle Aki's phone and it rang and rang and rang. Just as she was about to hang up he answered. " HELLO?!?" he yelled down the line. " HI..Uncle Aki...its Katrina." " AAH... KATRINA...IM ON MY WAY. JUST SIT TIGHT AND I"LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE." " But Uncle..." she stopped, He'd already hung up. So she went to the bench and sat, waiting.  
  
**********************  
  
When Doctor Aki finally arrived at the airport and wandered around, he passed a small waif of a girl with her head in her hands. Long greasy hair hung down concealing her features. Dr This couldnt be Katrina could it? This girl on the bench looked so different to the happy, carefree girl who was so like Karin, yet more sophisticated...and more polished. He tentively walked over. " Katrina?" he asked questioningly. She looked up at him and he saw at once that it was her. Her clear green eyes that had a way of staring straight down into the soul of whoever she looked at. But now they were filled with a sorrow that seemed too big for words to express. He came closer and she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her. Letting her work out all the pain and sorrow in the torrent of tears that followed. 


	2. Katrina

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER-and several rumours down the line of a mysterious ghost at the Aki household (Katrina still is a unknown to everyone except Karin and Dr Aki. )Why is she a secret? Why does no one know about her? How can there be rumours if she is unseen? Find out next time ( if I decide to  
update this)^_^  
  
~*~  
  
It was closing time at the Hopmart and Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He started walking over to the door to close it when Dr Aki and Karin walked inside. 'Great, now what?' He thought irritably to himself. " Hi Henry." said Dr Aki greeting the slightly annoyed clerk with a smile. " Hey Henry." echoed Karin with her normal chirpy voice, although she looked like she was slightly distracted. " Um...not that I want to be rude or anything" began Henry " but it is closing time and..." " Oh no worries....we're not going to be long." said Dr Aki interupting him. " Oh thats good." said Henry sarcasticly, but his comment went right over the head of the busy Doctor and his slightly ditzy neice. Henry stood watching as Karin went around collecting things, humming a tune under her breath. A small smile lit up her face. " Uh....can I help you?" he asked at last as she paused by the chocolate aisle with a small frown wrinkling up her forehead. " Well....I cant remember if she wanted normal chocolate or one with additives like nuts." said Karin innocently, turning to him. " Who?" asked Henry curiously knowing that no one else lived with Dr Aki or Karin. " No one." said Dr Aki slightly annoyed at his neice's forgetfulness. " Oh...oops." said Karin blushing slightly and then giggled to herself. " What?" asked Henry confused. " Nothing," said Dr Aki firmly " Well alright then...I guess I'll go ring up your purchases." Said Henry at a loss and walked over to the checkout counter.  
  
***********  
  
Afew minutes later Dr Aki and Karin finally left and Henry closed up shop. He then went to his small, but well furnished appartment and changed into the Phantom Renegade.  
  
After wandering around in the dark looking for criminals to deal justice to, the vigilante grew restless. He didnt like it when things were quiet and tonight had been unacceptionally dull. He decided to pay the good doctor a visit....he sensed something was different and his curiousity as usual got the better of him....he decided to investigate.  
  
*************  
  
Katrina sat out in the silver moonlight that filled Dr Aki's massive back garden. Dressed in a pure white dress she made an impressive figure...so pale and wraith like...that may have been where the rumours of a ghost had started. She sat out here every night watching the shadows at play. Her newly washed hair hung in gleaming locks down to her waist and her big expressive eyes were contemplative. She looked beautiful, but as she sat staring at her surroundings she wished she could appreciate them like she used to. Nothing seemed to fill the void that had opened up in her life when her real parents had died. Nothing could change the fact that she was no longer whole....it wasnt the fact that she lost her parents at so young an age and now her step parents too. That didnt hurt nearly as much as the fact she'd lost her boyfriend..her soulmate now as well.  
  
Allan had been perfect, the one thing that had made her smile when her days had been dark....the one thing that was constant in her life. When her parents had died she had shed tears of sorrow....but she had never been that close to them. She'd been too young. And her step-parents had been kind but she had never let them in..Only Allan really knew her....had really known her. Just the thought of him made her eyes tear up again....no, now her life was nothing more then a pale shadow in comparison to its former beauty.  
  
She was unsure of what to do next. She wanted deaths embrace more then she'd longed for anything in her life...but she couldnt do that....not to Uncle Aki and her sweet if slightly air headed cousin Karin. They were worried about her...she could tell when they looked her way. How they kept trying new ways to make her smile that never entirely worked. How they saw the haunted look in her eyes and couldnt fathom it so turned away embarrased.  
  
She sat and stared. Lost in a memory...lost in dreams of a happier time  
  
**************  
  
The phantom Renegade sat on Dr Aki's garden wall and stared at the girl in front of him. She sat in silence staring out into the night at something he couldnt see. Unshed tears stayed glistening in her eyes. But that wasnt what captivated him. It was her whole being...she was breathtaking. She looked like a fairy not quite of this world...she could even be seen as maybe a vampire, her whole face was white as snow and her mouth was so red. He'd never seen anyone like her before...he was stunned...and absolutely speachless. The sadness in her eyes made his heart reach out to her like it never had before. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe from harm.... He suddenly realised what he'd been thinking and mentally kicked himself. Im such an idiot, he thought, I can never care for anyone cos they'll just end up getting hurt. He needed to get out of here and fast. He started to edge backwards, being careful not to make a sound when he heard a noise. Turning around slowly he saw a growling dog on the otherside of the fence, looking up, staring at him relentlisly (and it wasnt in a friendly manner). Hoo-boy, he thought. " Nice puppy." he said outloud. Edging away from the dog he turned around and jumped down as the animal leapt at him, jaws full of sharp teeth and a hunger for blood. The Phantom just got away, and all the doberman got was a mouthful of cape.  
  
The Phantom now on the otherside of the fence examined the rip carefully and sighed. Now Im going to have to sew this, he thought ruefully remembering the pin pricks from last time. He looked away and realised that he was now in Dr Aki's garden and the mystery girl was staring straight at him, curious and also unafraid.  
  
" Who are you?" she asked  
  
*~*  
  
Will The Phantom ever find out who this mystery girl is? Does the evil dog from hell ever make a re appearance? Do I really suck at the plot of this story? Find out next time if I ever decide to update. ^_^ 


	3. Things get interesting

Thank you to HFH and Yuta Kirishima for reviewing...You guys rock I hope you like the next update...sorry I take so long to update but I cant do it from school and I hardly ever get to go on the net when Im at home...Im also in exams right now but I should get the next chapter up in the next three weeks. ( and saying that I proberbly wont but hey...I can but try.) HFH I promise to include Arcbeetle in the next chapter.  
  
Katrina looked up in fright at the sound of a dog barking. It was a vicious cold bark that tore through the night. Trying to locate the sound she spotted a figure cloaked in black jump to the ground an examine the rip in his cape. He looked up and saw her watching him. " Who are you?" she asked curiously unafraid. She wasnt accustomed to strange men jumping into her garden late at night. " I might ask you the same question." he replied his mask of bone white glinting in the half moonlight. She smiled slightly, the first genuine smile that had no traces of bitterness in it and shook her head " I asked first." a slight teasing note entered her voice. " I am the Phantom Renegade." he replied, unable to keep a note of pride from rising, but her blank face showed that she did not know him...unfortunate that his reputation hadnt preceeded him, he'd hoped her face would light up again like it had when she smiled...he was getting distracted again " And now, who are you?" He asked a little more roughly then he intended. She blinked in surprise before answering softly " Katrina Aki." " Charmed." They stood watching each other carefully, neither able to glean much from the other. Katrina's face was smooth and devoid of any emotion, while the Phantom had a mask over his to hide his thoughts. The dog barking in the background faded. " I've got to go.." said the Phantom at last " Now that monster puppy is gone." " Will I ever see you again?" asked Katrina looking down, but the Phantom didnt reply and as she looked up she saw he'd dropped a smoke bomb and the sound of his mocking laughter echoed in the night. Sighing softly to herself she walked back to the house, her thoughts on the mysterious stranger. She made up her mind to question her cousin and uncle the next morning.  
  
The Phantom leapt from rooftop to rooftop whistling under his breath, when the alarm bells started to go off in a nearby convenience store, the rubber robos ran out laughing and clutching hampers of fast food while the irate clerk chased after them. " Stop thieves!" he yelled puffing and panting, finally stopping because he was too unfit to continue chasing after them. The Phantom sighed, then took a short cut and ended up infront of the Rubber robo gang. " You!" said Shrimp lips in horror backing into Seaslug. " You dont scare me." said Gill girl defiantly " Or me." said Seaslug pushing Shrimp lips into S!$#! " You should follow your small friends lead, give back what you just took and I'll forget about this." said the Phantom, knowing full well that they wouldnt. " Never." said Gill girl transporting her medabot. " I challange you to a Robattle." " Fine." replied the Phantom smirking slightly, he'd been itching to test out his skills on a ninja medabot. " Transport Arc Beetle." " Then its agreed." said a voice from a dustbin nearby. " I declare this an official robattle." The bin fell over and Mr Referee fell out. "Medafighters ready....Robattle!" he yelled and leapt out of the way as White Sword flew at Arc Beetle.  
  
Will Mr Referee stop hiding in such bizare places, will anyone ever discover that Henry and the Phantom and Space Medafighter X are all the same person, And will Metabee ever fall in love again? Find out next time, when I finally update. - P.s Please review, it will make me smile and it will make you feel better. 


End file.
